


The Greatest Doctor

by J_EnotsoLovely



Series: The Remedy For A Broken Heart [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Almost like a therapy session, Angst, Background Zosan, Chopper POV, Dealing with Homophobia, Dialogue Heavy, Drinking, Fights, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, I call Chopper a boy, Kuina mentioned, Light Angst, M/M, Musing, Nakamaship, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Zoro, Pre-Timeskip, Sadness, Self-Doubt, Thinking aloud, Zoro is sad, but he's still a reindeer in this fic, can be read as a standalone, oh Copper just wants to help, part two in a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: Chopper laughed, grabbing the last thing he needed out of the chest-- a role of bandages-- then went to close the wooden box before spotting an iron key resting at the bottom.He eyed it for a moment, then slowly slid the object under his hat.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Tony Tony Chopper, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: The Remedy For A Broken Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840417
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	The Greatest Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This can be read as a standalone, so no worries there!!!

Chopper was going to become a great doctor.

He was going to be the best there ever was and cure every disease in existence. There was no sickness that he wouldn't be able to heal. No person that he wouldn't be able to save. No illness he wouldn't be able to conquer with hard work and perseverance. He was going to be the greatest and let nothing stand in his way. There was no obstacle that he wouldn't be able to overcome. But this...

This wound was much different than anything else that Chopper had ever seen before.

The swordsman sat rigidly on makeshift cot, arms locked and tan palms gripping his knees, strong fingers kneading into the dark green fabric until his knuckles faded to a ghastly white. Luffy's hat was perched on top of green hair, brim droopy as though it had gotten wet earlier and the boy wasn't sure what to make of the sight.

"Hey.." The reindeer started softly, not wanting to agitate the man further. "Calm down. I can't treat you while you're so tense." _Not that you need it._

The teen had stumbled into the medic's office, eyes blank and disturbingly unsteady. Worried, Chopper had rushed over, having just awoken from a deep sleep, hurriedly tugging the green head onto the sickbed and did a quick once over, searching for injuries. There were none. At least, not any that he could see.

"Relax for me please." Chopper repeated, hoping that his voice didn't waver and that he didn't sound as concerned as he was.

The teen's gray eyes-- normally dark and brimming with determination of every kind-- were glazed, vacant and devoid of their usual fervor. With clear struggle, the swordsman unhinged each finger from their position, freeing his knees from the bone crushing hold.

Chopper stared, unnerved by the eerie display before taking a deep breath, willing his rising fur to lie flat. He'd never seen him like this. _Him._ Zoro. The man who'd one day be The Greatest Swordsman in the entire world. Who showed the medic that teamwork could manifest in different ways. Who never hesitated to trust in his abilities to heal. Zoro. His nakama. The older brother he never had but always wanted. Who was stoic, calm, and collected. Who never let anything phase him.

The boy turned away, gliding around the room to grab the necessary medical supplies that he'd need to fix up the non-existent wounds that his friend had. 

"Doc," Zoro started, voice deceptively cool, using the abbreviated title for Chopper whenever he was being treated. "Do you think I'm sick? I never bothered to give it much thought before but," The teen shrugged, expression morphing into one of pure helplessness and instantly the boy wanted to erase the image from his mind. The green head continued, reproach and self-loathing entering his tone. "I always thought whoever I cared for in that manner-- if I ever even decided to give in to that kind of hassle-- would just be the person I gave my heart to and nothing more. I never considered that it could be.... _wrong."_

Chopper didn't respond and instead listened quietly, knowing that his patient only wanted a blank canvas on which to paint their frustrations. A dark chuckle caught the reindeer of guard and he glanced over his shoulder to see the teen grinning darkly. 

"I was reminded earlier that we _are_ pirates." The green head mused aloud, with a vicious smile that came no where near his eyes. "I guess I could just steal him away and take whatever I want."

"Zoro!" The medic interjected sharply, not at all liking the ominous shift. He was rewarded with a rueful smile.

"Relax, it was only a thought. And besides, the Captain threatened me with a beat-down if I did something the shitty cook didn't like." 

That gave the boy pause. He knew how the Zoro felt for the ship's chef. He had for a while now, but never would've expected the swordsman to openly admit it.

"I know you know." Zoro said, answering the unspoken thought and sounding amused. "You can smell it can't you? Sorry about that."

"Don't be."

Silence filled the small infirmary, bordering on a sensation of suffocating but Chopper did nothing to change that, instead continuing to rummage through his first aid kit. He knew enough to realize that Zoro was a long way from being done talking, even if the idiot didn't realize it himself yet. As if on cue, the teens voice sounded again, nearly all the words rushed, tumbling in a messy stream.

"When I was a kid, I got my ass beat constantly. Day in and day out, I trained. I worked, and then worked some more. Then I worked even harder and then I got my ass handed to me. Everyday without fail. Y'see, there was someone I could never surpass. A girl." 

Chopper watched as the green head flopped back on the cot, hat falling and arms spread unceremoniously to the sides, a wistful lilt in his voice as he spoke. "Her and I, we made a promise. But then she died, by falling down a flight of damn stairs. And I listened. I _heard_ as they all scorned her. Disregarding her skill with a sword, or turning it into some perverted joke. Never before have I ever wanted so bad to cut someone in half."

Zoro clenched the bed-sheets, fingernails beginning to rip the thread. "She wasn't delicate. Far from it. But still, she broke. When I met the shit cook I hated the way he treated Nami, as if she was some damsel in distress and not a badass who could take complete care of herself. And then I couldn't help but wonder,even if it was only for a moment, if _she_ would've survived longer had she abandoned our dream. If I was wrong to believe in her strength. I wondered and as I watched him, I grew to admire the way he treated women. There's nothing--at least nothing purposefully-- condescending about it. He's an idiot, sure."

At this, a real smile found its way to the swordsman's lips. Small but genuine, and tinged with bitterness. "He's a stupid ero-cook, but anyone with or without eyes can see his heart's i the right place."

Chopper laughed, grabbing the last thing he needed out of the chest-- a role of bandages-- then went to close the wooden box before spotting an iron key resting at the bottom.

He eyed it for a moment, then slowly slid the object under his hat.

The boy looked at his medical supplies, making sure that everything was in place. It was only a matter of time.

Before his patient acknowledged the truth and Chopper would be forced to respond. 

"Hey Doc?" 

His ear twitched, cautiously waiting for the rest. 

"I think, I'm in pain. The sensation is odd, but I'm sure that's what it is. But you knew that already, didn't you? I'm injured." 

_On the inside._

The words were left unspoken and the doctor sighed, gliding over to his nakama. _I suppose that's good enough._ "Okay Zoro, let's get started. Remove your shirt please."

The teen moved, motions much more fluid than before and with one swift movement, the cloth was gone and discarded. It fell haphazardly on the floor in a messy clump.

"Do you need anesthesia?" He asked, serious despite the complete and utter pointlessness of his actions. There was no way Zoro was hurt, not physically at least, but stlll, Chopper made sure he was careful and meticulous in the way he prodded the teen's body.

"You know I don't."

"Yes, I know. But it never hurts to ask." After a few moments, the reindeer took a step back, evaluating the swordsman with a calculated gaze. "You're not sick." He stated bluntly, knowing the last thing Zoro would want was pity.

At that the green head cocked a brow, smirking and stared at he ceiling. "Not even going to check my temperature Doc? Seems careless."

The medic bristled. "God _damn_ it Zoro." He growled, ignoring others wide-eyed expression. "I don't know what Sanji said and I won't ask. I'm your doctor, and as your doctor, as the one who will one day become the greatest doctor the world, I'm telling you: You aren't sick. Not physically, and not for liking a man. There's nothing wrong with you. _That's_ my diagnosis. Are you willing to accept the consequences that come with calling me a liar?"

The teen laughed mirthlessly. "Easy there. No need to get all big on me." His tone grew ominous and Chopper felt a chill roll down his spine, ears flattening. He balled his hands into fists, belatedly noting that at some point he'd morphed into his human form. "I suggest you turn back. Or I'll assume you want to fight."

There was something in the words that made the boy pause, a dark thrum of anticipation, a goading lilt hanging as though it wanted him to take the bair. 

So Chopper punched Zoro in the face.

And Chopper should've known, really he should've known. But the swordsman...was exceptionally strong.

A fight was hardly what it would be called, more than a it was a tussle. In a frenzy, the doctor found himself swinging wildly, his fist connecting several times with the other's face. 

He hated violence. It disgusted him. Violence wasn't right, it wasn't nice to fight unless it was for your friends. It wasn't okay to fight your friends. But something inside told the medic that this was what Zoro wanted.

And as the boy began to feel liquid run between his fingers, mixed with a sharp metallic tang, he couldn't help but be just the tiniest bit glad.

_At least now he has injuries I can treat. So that I can actually help._

"That's enough Chopper." The green head stated gruffly, grabbing his wrist moving it to the side. Zoro was sitting up, blood running down one eye and a weird little smile on his face. The tan teen reached out a hand and involuntarily, Chopper felt himself flinch in fear, shrinking back to his normal size. Instead of the punch he as expecting, a hand landed on his shoulder and he looked up in surprise.

"I didn't think you'd actually do it. So thank you. It helped me let off some steam. Helps you out to doesn't it?"

Zoro. Who appeared uncaring, but was in fact always thinking of others. The big brother that he always wanted. His nakama. Zoro, who was in pain. Chopper sniffled, scolding himself for being such a crybaby when he wasn't even the one hurt.

"I want you to be happy." The boy whispered, his own heart feeling heavy.

There was no answer.

“Do you think it would work...if my face was different, softer?" The teen started, after Chopper had patched him up, a bandage wrapped around his head. "If I had round eyes and useless sacks of meat on my chest? Hips with enough sway to mesmerize the shit cook until he couldn’t think of anyone but me. Do you think it would be easier...if I were a woman?”

Zoro scoffed, grey eyes conveying every emotion his voice was so carefully devoid of as he spoke. “I would never though. Allow myself to be whatever damsel in distress he envisions. Thar would be without honor. And I could never bring myself to disrespect the woman who had shown me strength.”

Chopper had no clue what to say, didn’t even know where to begin and the reindeer looked away, knowing that the pain his patient felt had no cure. That it was a disease the medic could never heal.

Heartache.

“Hey doc, think you could find a way to make me forget?”

Of course he couldn’t. But Zoro had to have already known that.

"No. I can't. There's no cure for you except time, and that might not even work."

He watched the teen sigh, letting out a low breath.

"Yeah, I thought so." The green head stated, getting up and stretching, before grabbing Luffy's hat and putting it back on.

"There's nothing I can do for you, but maybe this'll help." Silently, Chopper reached under his hat, hooves hooking on the key and he pulled down, holding it out towards the swordsman. "You know what it is. Just...be careful please. And if you're going to drink the entire cabinet, do it in moderation."

Wordlessly, Zoro grabbed the key and walked out, a backwards wave to show he'd heard the warning.

Feeling worse than when the day began, Chopper watched him go, guilt and sadness warring within his heart.

He was such a useless doctor.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please feel free comment!


End file.
